Optical Character Recognition (OCR) technology is widely used today to create a document image which recognizes characters in order to capture the content of the original document. However, OCR is typically still not entirely successful in capturing the content of a document. While OCR is usable in capturing the content of a document, other characteristics of the document may not be recognized, or re-created, using OCR.
As an example, OCR is not well suited for capturing the aesthetic qualities of a document comprising text and images. More specifically, the spatial relationships between various zones comprising a document, the colors used in the document, and other style elements which a user may wish to re-create in another document without necessarily re-using the content of the original document.